


Knot by knot

by Karacter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: Jeremy rescues Ryan from a hostage situation, but instead of the standard handcuffs Jeremy finds his friend all tied up, and although he tries not to, he can't help but admire the craftsmanship.Can Jeremy help Ryan with the aftermath of the kidnapping without letting his feelings get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat drips from his forehead as he tears down the hallway. Gun up and ready to kill everyone in the way. Unrelenting. Unforgiving. They earned this. They tried to take a Fake hostage. Bad move.

He clears room after room with incredible speed, knowing the rest of the crew are doing the same because every second their man is with the enemy is another moment they risk his death. 

The base they had entered was a huge octagonal building, full of spiraling corridors into the center, each containing groups of doomed men, about to die for a crew. An unknown crew full of paid mercenaries and few loyal people. 

Most of the men fled as soon as the Fakes pulled up because they were only expecting the remaining five of the main six. 

What they weren't expecting were the 50 or so others that came to help them. Other people who help out the Fakes from time to time. 

Other crews who weren't happy with this new crew trying to move in on Los Santos turf. 

So when a small army of tanks and armored cars turned up at the door, most of the hired men decided the money wasn't worth it and turned tail and ran. 

Now inside, Jeremy was alone in one of the curving halls, hastening towards their hostage, slaughtering anyone who dared get between him and his crew member. His friend. Ryan.

The enemies were starting to thin out, fewer and far between and Jeremy got more reckless, letting his steps land heavier to run faster, not slowing to peer around a corner. 

He realized the gravity of his mistake when he turned the next corner and there was a man waiting, iron sights trained on him. He swung around to aim and fire, knocking his foe down but not before the other man got his shot off, the bullet tearing through the material on his shoulder, a sharp stinging pain left in its wake. 

The bullet carved clean through, it hurt like hell but wasn't fatal and so he didn't care. He didn't have time to care. He must be close, it felt like he'd been running inwards for hours.

Soon he reached a door, open only a crack, a thin beam of light illuminating the corridor.

Jeremy pushed the door open the rest of the way, holding his gun in front of him. His heart lifted briefly as he saw who was in the room, almost wanting to sag in relief if not for the woman behind him, holding a gun to the back of Ryan's head. 

Jeremy paused to assess his options. He had a clear shot on the woman, but she would shoot Ryan. Ryan was turned towards him, hands behind his back, pushed down to his knees, a red piece of fabric tied around his head, silencing him. 

"Oh look at that Vagabond, big bad Rimmy Tim came to save you." She said derisively to Ryan, before turning to face him. "What're you going to do, short stack?" She laughed as Jeremy glowered at her from the doorway. 

There was a crackle in his ear as Michael yelled. "Helicopters! Shits about to get loud." Jeremy heard the sound of rotating blades getting louder and smiled.

"What the fuck has you so happy?!" She said. Jeremy just kept smiling, saying nothing. "Tell me!" She shouted moments before the noise of rockets exploding and helicopters colliding shook them. 

Ryan and his captor were thrown to the floor. Jeremy, feet steadily in place, aimed and pulled the trigger. 

It left a perfect dark circle through her forehead, just above her left eye, that started to dribble blood onto the ground. 

He rushes over to Ryan, kneeling in front of him, pulling the gag from his mouth before wrapping him in a big old bear hug, not squeezing too much to avoid aggravating any wounds he might have. 

"Good to see you too, J. Reckon you could untie me now?" Ryan chuckles lowly.

Jeremy scrambles to his feet, blushing, even as a broad grin stretches across his face.

He walks behind Ryan and frowns.

"What the hell?"

"I know." Ryan laughs darkly. "Figured they knew the Fakes have ways of getting out of cuffs."

Jeremy pulls out his knife, careful not to cut Ryan as he works his way down through the complicated knots circling his forearms, starting at his elbows, all the way down to his wrists. His back was tense from the strain of the angle. No wonder he wanted to get free, Jeremy thought.

Knot by knot, Jeremy works down his arms, softly, avoiding the tender pink skin that had been chafing under the ropes. Jeremy noted that Ryan let out a soft hiss every time the tension lessened until finally the last loop was cut.

Jeremy stood, holding a hand out to help pull Ryan up. As he did, Jeremy placed a hand on his ear, activating the comms. 

"Got the package, we're coming out."

"Don't objectify me," Ryan grumbled quietly. "You wish you got the package."

The comms crackled to life as Jeremy snickered. 

"Getaway chopper is good to go," Jack says.

"Team Nice Dynamite here, we're ready to blow this place sky-fucking-high once you morons get out here," Michael adds.

Jeremy glances around, noticing the huge skylight in the ceiling. 

"Hey Jack, think you could grab us from the roof? It'll be quicker than going back through that fucking maze."

"Sure thing Lil J, be there in 10."

The comms go silent.

"Alright then, how are we going to get up there?" Ryan asks

"Easy. Give me a boost." 

Jeremy starts backing up as Ryan cups his hands in front of him. When he looks ready, Jeremy sprints, pushing off Ryan into a tuck jump, the momentum sending him high enough to grab the steel rafters. He pulls himself up, balancing himself easily as he shatters a glass panel to the side of him with a bullet.

"Not that that wasn't very impressive, but how do I get up there?" Ryan asked 

Jeremy looked down at him, keeping his face calm at how far away the ground looked.

"Rope." He said.

Ryan grabbed the rope, throwing it to Jeremy who tied it securely around the beam. The taller man climbs it easily after smirking off Jeremy's offer of help.

Climbing through the broken window, they smile at the sound of the chopper rapidly approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy can't sleep. 

 

For the first time all week it’s not because he’s worried about Ryan. He knows Ryan is ok, he's staying at the penthouse so Jack and Geoff can keep an eye on him, knows they can keep him calm and happy where Jeremy would just be a nuisance. He knows Ryan is safe now.  

 

But there's something niggling in the back of his head. An image. A memory of rope against flesh, the contrast, the intricacy, the pink flush of the skin underneath. Jeremy couldn't shake it.

 

Guilt and curiosity fought inside him as his brain worked overtime. On one hand, Ryan was his friend and he didn't want his friend to ever have to think about his kidnapping ever again. On the other hand, he didn't have to know. It’s not like Jeremy was ever going to  _ tell _ him about the ridiculous fondness that swelled inside him whenever he saw Ryan. 

 

Jeremy got out of bed and walked out to his kitchen, pulling a beer from his fridge and popping the cap off.

 

He paces back and forth, sipping his beer and instinctively running his hand over his bald head.

 

"Fuck it."

 

He stalks over to his computer and brings up his browser and begins typing.

 

_ Nice bondage knots. Enter. _

 

Jeremy scrolls through a couple of different sites that look like they show beginner stuff. Things like basic ties, BDSM etiquette, safe words. He even finds something called a yes/no/maybe list that he downloads, just in case. After what feels like only a few minutes but is probably more like a few hours, an image catches his eye. 

 

It's a guy. A strong, toned guy. He's facing away from the camera, hands holding onto a metal hoop above his head. And there is rope all over him, crisscrossing in beautiful, intricate patterns. 

 

Jeremy can't tear his eyes away, can feel the heat coil in his abdomen, can feel his dick twitch in interest. He clicks on the image. 

 

It's tagged as something called Kinbaku. 

 

Jeremy googles it, eyes widening at the images that pop up. He licks his lips and clicks on another photo of the same guy, this time in black and white, ropes styled to frame the large, distinctive tattoo between his shoulder blades.

 

Jeremy can't resist the warm feeling in his groin anymore, and he palms his cock to bring some relief. The image makes him ache. He aches to be that guy, for someone to see him as beautiful enough that they need to tie him up and keep him for themselves, to want to frame him in delicate knots.

 

Whenever Jeremy fantasizes about being wanted, he always thinks about Ryan, with his long hair and blue eyes, his long, clever fingers and the sarcastic tilt of his mouth. Wrapping him up like a present and teasing him, not letting up until he's begging for Ryan to use him.

 

A fervent, unbridled emotion that he does not care to name rises within him as he imagines Ryan, so Jeremy finally pulls his cock out of his briefs, roughly working himself over and he is glad he's alone because this won't last long. He closes his eyes and plants a hand on his desk to brace himself as he twists his wrist just right. 

 

Jeremy imagines being on his knees on his bed. His hands behind him, tied together, ropes lacing up his arms with just enough give to avoid strain, ropes looping around his chest and shoulders, rubbing against his skin when he moved. 

 

Jeremy imagines the ropes all being connected to a single one, held by Ryan, standing behind him, stroking into him and tugging the rope back to pull Jeremy further onto his dick.

 

It's enough to drive him over the edge, shooting come over his hand and abdomen. He sighs as he leans back, thinking about how well and truly fucked up he is to be having these kinds of fantasies about his friend.

 

But now that the lust was fading from his brain, Jeremy was finally able to focus. 

 

He bookmarked a couple of sites on safe bondage practices. Then he found a few on how to do different types of knots. Lastly, he searches places to make his purchases. With a plan in place for the next day, he finally let himself retreat to his bed to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


End file.
